Falling For Finch
by Harold Finch and Grace luvr
Summary: Unbeknownst to Joss Carter, Harold Finch is Falling for her. Will she Fall for Finch? What happens when John Reese wants to declare his feelings for Carter too? Harold Finch/ Joss Carter pairing. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Falling For Finch

Chapter 1

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Hey everybody, this is an alternate ending to 2x12 "Prisoner's Dilemma", with some extra stuff thrown in. I was always sort of keen on writing a Finch/ Carter story, so here it is! Also, here's a link to the important part of 2x12 in case you can't remember it well.  watch?v=lOqQ-QHqK-8

Detective Joss Carter looked out over the water as the moon shone brightly over it. John casually walked up and stood beside her. She was glad that she was able to get him off the hook for being "The Man In The Suit", even though she was nearly choked death in the interrogation room.

"Lookin' for someone?"

"No one in particular."

"Fusco didn't want to celebrate my release?"

"Finch has him tied up with something."

Carter begins to walk and unsurprisingly John walks with her.

"I Just want to say thank you. I couldn't have got through this without you. You were a friend to talk to."

"So was any of it true?"

John took a couple of moments before answering.

"Unfortunately, it was all true Carter."

Carter looked down as they continued to walk. She felt sorry for John, and everything the man had been through.

"I'm sorry. Look, back in the precinct I thought that maybe…"

John interrupted her.

"That maybe I had made it all up? I wish Carter, I wish."

They continued to walk in silence until John spoke up again.

"You know, I went to see Finch as soon as I got out. He's even more grateful to you than I am. He said he has a surprise in store for you tomorrow."

"Oh god, John tell Finch thank you. But I've had enough surprises to last a lifetime."

John chuckled.

"Haven't we all. But just go with it Carter, take the man up on his offer to surprise you."

Carter sighed.

"Fine, where and when?"

"He said he'll come pick you up from your apartment tomorrow night at 7. He also said wear something nice."

Carter stopped dead in her tracks and stood in confusion as John walked away. Was Finch taking her out on a date? She could have sworn she saw something in John's eyes just now. It looked familiar. It looked like… jealousy.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

After standing out by the water in shock for a few more minutes, Carter got in her car and started driving towards home. 10 minutes later she pulled into her driveway and sat back in her seat.

"I'm sure Finch is just probably going to take me to a little restaurant to say thank you. And John wasn't jealous, there's nothing to be jealous of. I don't like John or Finch in that way."

After she was done convincing herself, she got out the car and walked in the house. Shutting the door behind her, the first thing she saw was Taylor sitting on the couch playing "Ryse Son of Rome," on his xbox one.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Weird."

"What do you mean weird?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

Carter walked into her bedroom and went to her closet. John said wear something nice. So she pulled out a beautiful red dress that came down to the knee. It was elegant, simple, and didn't show to much of anything. She took it out into the living room where Taylor was, so that she could iron it.

"Woah, what's the occation mom?"

Carter went and got the ironing board out of the kitchen, and was laying the dress on it.

"Finch said he has a surprise for me tomorrow and he wants for me to wear something nice."

Taylor began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Tomorrow night after work?"

"Yeah why?"

"Tomorrow's Friday night. That's like know to be date night!"

"Its not a date! It's just a thank you for getting John out of trouble today."

"Mom its more than a thank you. I think Finch has a crush on you!"

"Taylor, we're both grown adults. Adults either like each other or love each other. With me and Finch, its neither."

"Sure. But if you ask me, the billionaire's got the hots for ya."

"Taylor!"

"It's the truth mom. You should see the way his eyes light up whenever your name is brought up."

Carter continued to iron her dress.

"When are you around the man enough to even notice this. He picks me up from school sometimes. He even comes here and helps me with my homework sometimes while you're at work."

"So that's why your grades are going up. Mr. genius has been tutoring you."

Taylor nodded.

"Well I'm glad, maybe you won't fail calculus…. again!"

"Taylor shut off his xbox and stood up.

"Yeah well, I'm tired. Night mom."

"Wait aren't you hungry?"

"No, Finch was just here and he left some Chinese food. I don't know how he knew but, he bought you your favorite."

Joss stood in shock for the second time tonight. Taylor gave his mom a goodnight hug and she numbly returned it.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold Finch sat down at the computers in front of him. He had just left Detective Carter's house and given Taylor some dinner. Just as soon as he sat down John walked through the library doors.

"Finch, she said yes."

"I know."

"Right. Finch, can I ask you something?"

Harold noticed that his friend looked slightly troubled.

"What is it Mr. Reese?"

"Are you taking Carter on a date?"

Finch was slightly taken aback at how blunt John was.

"Its not a date Mr. Reese, it's a thank you dinner."

But deep down, Finch felt as though it was more than that. He knew that everyday he was helplessly becoming more and more attracted to the beautiful detective. The way her hair blew in the wind, the way she walked, her smile. Oh god, it couldn't be. The billionaire computer tech Harold Finch, was falling for the beautiful, dangerous Detective Carter.

Author's Note 2: Happy New Years guys! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Falling For Finch

Chapter 2

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks goes out to my 3 reviewers, Alliecattie3, crypticnotions, and an anonymys reviewer. Just so everybody knows, I set up a poll for you to vote what you thought about Carter's death in the show. Anyway, story continues.

It was Friday night, 6pm. Carter was standing up from her desk to leave the precinct.

"I'll see you later Fusco."

Lionel looked up from the reports he was filling out on his desk to look at his partner.

"Your leavin' early?"

"Yeah, I asked the boss if I could get out of here a little early tonight."

"Carter… You're usually here till 9 o'clock, it's 6, you're leaving 3 hours early. You love to sit at that desk all day, and now you suddenly want to leave early? You're not tellin' me somethin' Carter. You in some kind of trouble?"

Carter let out a sigh. Sometimes it just didn't pay to have such an over protective partner.

"No Fusco, I have to meet someone tonight."

Carter blushed slightly which certainly did not go unnoticed by Fusco.

"Hot date huh Carter? Who is it?"

"Nobody Fusco."

Fusco eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my god! Its wonder boy isn't it?"

"No Fusco!"

"Well don't tell me its glasses."

Carter fell silent.

"It Is! You're going out with Finch!"

"I'm not going out with anybody Fusco! Finch is just taking me to a little restaurant to say thank you for getting John out of trouble."

"Oh yeah. Then how come John can't take you himself? After all, its him you saved, not glasses."

"I don't know why."

Fusco thought about it for a minute before realization hit the witty detective. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh my god! I get it now!"

Carter crossed her arms, beginning to loose her patience.

"What is it Fusco?"

"They both like you! They both wanted to ask you on a date. But only glasses had the balls to actually ask you! John's to damn nervous!"

"That is ridiculous! They don't like me like that, and Finch didn't ask me out! He's just trying to be nice and say thank you."

"Whatever you say Carter! You'll see. You need to just straight up ask Finch tonight if he likes you. Cause if you don't, you could have one hell of a problem on your hands."

Carter just shook her head and headed home to get changed for her meeting with Finch.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Finch was at one of his many apartments getting ready for his get together with Carter. He picked out one of his sharpest suits. It was a black pinstripe 3 piece suit with a white tie. To finish it off, he hung his gold pocket watch from his waist coat. He was looking at himself in the mirror. He sighed.

"Oh, god what am I doing! There's no way in hell I'm good enough for her. She should be with John, hell John told me he likes her himself. John's got looks, I could never compete with that. I don't know if she even likes me like that."

Harold thought about forgetting the whole thing and just sending her a thank you card. But no, he was determined to see something through. He was determined to be happy.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Joss Carter closed her front door behind her. She saw her son sitting on the couch playing his xbox one, as usual.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey sweetie. What ya playin'?"

"Call Of Duty Ghosts."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Finch picked me up after school today and gave it to me. He said he was sorry he forgot about my birthday last week."

Carter just stared into space. The man never ceased to amaze her.

"I've got to go change."

"Right, you've got a date with the genius himself."

"Its not a date!"

"Sure."

Joss rolled her eyes in annoyance and went into her room to get changed and shower. 30 minutes later she came out in a red dress that went to the knee, matching red high heels, a black leather change purse, and her hair was out and flowing lovingly around her shoulders. She walked out into the living room where Taylor was.

"Wow! You look nice mom."

Joss smiled at her son.

"Thanks sweetie."

"What time are you supposed to be at the restaurant?"

"Well Finch is supposed to come here and pick me up in ten minutes."

"So…. you still don't think it's a date?"

Joss was about to shout 'NO' when she thought about what Fusco had said only 30 minutes before.

"Taylor, how was Finch acting when he picked you up from school today?"

"He was smiling a lot, but I assume that's because he likes you and couldn't wait for tonight."

Joss rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I asked."

There was a knock on the door. Carter walked over to the couch and kissed her son on the cheek.

"That's probably him now, See you later sweetie."

"Have fun."

Taylor winked at his mother. Carter rolled her eyes and opened the door. She was about to say hello to Finch when she realized that for some reason, she couldn't. Carter had never seen Finch dressed so nice. The 3 piece suit seemed to fit him perfectly in all the right places. He had a smile on his face that she found adorable. She suddenly felt light headed. She didn't feel this way about Finch. She finally got her voice together and spoke.

"Hey Finch. Nice suit."

"Thank you detective. You look rather… nice this evening."

She blushed slightly.

"Thank you. Oh, you can come in for minute I just forgot something."

"Alright, Oh, and detective before I forget."

Finch held up a small bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my god thank you Finch. These are my favorite. Taylor, can you put these in some water for me?"

"Sure."

She handed Taylor the flowers and let Finch in the house.

"I'll be right back."

Carter went to the bathroom and started splashing cold water on her face. What the hell just happened!?

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Finch was standing in the living room trying not to throw up his guts out of nervousness. She looked stunning. Harold was so busy trying to not have a heart failure that he didn't even notice Taylor come back into the living room.

"Hey Finch."

"Hello Taylor."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you like my mom?"  
Harold tried not to look shocked.

"Uh… well. Its complicated."

"Its cool if you do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you're cool."

Finch smiled at the young man in front of him.

"So, you do like her then?"

"Yes. Your mother is very beautiful and smart. And I like her a lot."

"But, does she know that?"

Finch shook his head.

"I haven't told her because I don't know if she likes me that way."

"Well, you'll never know if you never ask."

Finch nodded his head. He knew Taylor was right. But he just didn't know if he could do it.

Author's Note 2: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Positive or negative. My life depends on it!


	3. Chapter 3

Falling For Finch

Chapter 3

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note**: Hey everybody! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! When I read all of them this morning, it completely brightened my day! So glad that there are a lot of people who like the Cinch pairing! Please keep reviewing, you guys rock!

Carter finally got her nerves together and walked out the bathroom. She saw that Taylor and Finch were having a little conversation together. She came out in time to catch the tail end.

"You'll never know if you never ask."

She saw Finch and nod and pat Taylor on the shoulder. Then Joss began to wonder what that could have possibly been about. She decided to brush it off and walked over to Finch.

"You ready?"

"Oh, yes of course."  
Joss turned to Taylor.

"I'll see you later baby."

"Alright mom."

Joss walked toward the door first, Harold turned around to look at Taylor and saw him winking at him. Harold flashed the young man a quick smile before following Carter out the door. Once outside, Harold decided to make a slight move and put his hand on the small of Carter's back as he lead her to the car. Joss felt a slight shiver go down her spine at the slight contact.

*_Pull it together Joss_!*

She only hoped that Finch hadn't noticed. However, Finch had noticed. He began wondering to himself why she shivered.

*_Why did she shiver? Is she cold? Did she have a reaction to my hand on her back? No I doubt it was that. A chill probably went through her, that's all_.*

Once they reached the car, Harold opened the door for her and she smiled graciously at him.

He began to limp around to the driver's side with his heart beating a mile a minute.

*_If she smiles at me like that again, I swear to god I'll open doors for her every time she's around_.*

Finch got in the car and they drove off.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Little did they know, that when they were walking out the house, a pair of steel blue grey eyes were watching them. John Reese sat in one of Finch's many black, Crown Victoria's, across the street from Carter's house. He watched as Finch put his hand on Carter's back, and noticed how she slightly blushed. He watched as Finch opened the door for Carter, and watched as she smiled up at him. Then he watched as they drove off.

"Thank You dinner my ass!"

John began to seethe with anger as he turned on the car and sped off in the opposite direction.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

The car ride to the restaurant was slow and awkwardly silent. Joss began to wonder were Finch was taking her. After 15 minutes of driving, her question was answered. She expected Finch to take her to a small diner or something, but the last thing she expected was to be taken to a 5 star restaurant! There were no more spaces near by so they wound up having to park a block away and walk to the restaurant. However the walk was worth it when they stopped in front of the Jean Georges restaurant.

"Finch! Is this where we're going to eat!?"

"Yes, I thought that I would treat you to a proper dinner."

"Finch this is one of the most expensive restaurants in New York City! I can't let you spend so much money on me here!"

"Please Joss, It'll be my treat if you let me spend what I want on you. Just this once, please."

After he had said her name, nothing else mattered.

"Alright."

Harold smiled at her and once again put his hand on the small of her back as he led her into the restaurant. They approached a waiter.

"Good evening, may I help you."

"Yes, reservation for Harold Swift."

The waiter checked his reservation book.

"Ahh, Mr. Swift. Right this way sir."

They followed the waiter to the table that Finch had reserved.

"Here you are sir, another waiter shall be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

Harold quickly limped around to the other side of the table, and pulled out Joss's chair for her. She sat down and he pushed the chair in. Harold went back around to the other side and seated himself.

"Thank you Finch, you're quite the gentleman."

Harold smiled at her.

"Its nothing."

"Yes it is, Guys have taken me to restaurants and haven't opened a single door or pulled out a single chair for me."

"Well, maybe that's because they simply don't know how to treat a woman."

Harold hated himself the moment those words left his mouth. How could he be so stupid to say that? He felt like taking himself outside and paying the first buff guy he saw to kick his ass. Joss on the other hand was a little shocked herself. She definitely had not seen that coming, yet she didn't let her surprise show. She instead changed the subject.

"This is a lovely view Finch."

Their seats were next to a window which gave them a perfect view of Central Park. Which looked even more beautiful now since it was night time and the park was lit up.

"Oh, yes it is. I assumed you would enjoy the view, that's why I requested this seat especially."

"Well thank you. I love it."

She smiled warmly at Finch and he shyly looked down at his menu with a smile on his face. A few moments later, the waiter approached them.

"Ahhh, Mr. Swift. Welcome back sir."

"Thank you Charles."  
"Oh and Welcome madam."

Charles took Joss's hand and lightly place a kiss on it. When she blushed, it took everything in Finch not to strangle Charles right there.

"Thank you."

Charles was smiling at Joss.

"Are you two ready to order."

"Yes, I'd like the fillet mignon and a chocolate souffle with a scoop of ice cream for desert."

"Very good Mr. Swift. And you madam?"

"I'll take the fried shrimp and I'll have apple pie and Ice cream for desert."

Charles took their menus.

"Very good madam."

He walked away but not before flashing another smile Carter's way.

"Real charming guy right there."

"He's a fake. I've seen him leave this restaurant with different girls all the time."

Harold felt bad for lying, but he just couldn't help himself. His jealousy got the best of him.

"Wow really. I never would have assumed him to be a player."

Charles came back almost immediately with Harold's Fillet Mignon and Carter's fried Shrimp. They thanked him and ate in silence. A while later, he returned to their table, took their plates, and left their desert. They ate, both enjoying the sweetness of their deserts. Once they finished they sat and stared at each other, Finch was the one to break the silence.

"Detective. I can't thank you enough."

"If you mean for getting John out of trouble. Then that was nothing."

"Not only that. But for always helping John and I. For always….. Being there."

"You're welcome."

Joss smiled warmly at Harold, and he returned it.

"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes, I am."

Finch took out his wallet and paid the bill, leaving a smaller tip for Charles than he normally would leave him.

As soon as they stepped out into the fresh New York City air, Finch felt how chilly it had gotten. He also noticed that Joss was starting to shiver in only her dress. So he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her as they started to walk.

"Oh, Finch you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I'll be fine. We only have to walk a block."

Once they reached the car, Finch opened her door again. Once he was inside, he started the car and pulled off. Deciding that he didn't want another awkward car ride, he decided to play music.

"You can turn on the radio detective."

"What station?"

"Anyone you want."

She decided to put it on the local soul station. She automatically wished she hadn't. They wound up listening to Joe Thomas's _"I'd Rather Have A Love." _Once they arrived at Carter's house. Harold got out and opened Carter's door for her once more. Then, he walked her to her door. Joss realized she still had Finch's Jacket and handed it to him. He took it and quickly slid it on.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of Fun Harold."

Harold loved the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. He wondered how else he could make his name come out of her mouth, But quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"You're welcome."

"We should maybe do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that a lot Joss."

Joss decided to make a move of her own. She walked up to Harold and kissed him on his left cheek.

"Good night Harold."

Joss went in the house closing the door behind her leaving a very shocked yet very happy Harold Finch on the front porch.

**Author's Note 2**: PLEASE let me know what you guys think ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Falling For Finch

Chapter 4

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. I am sorry about the errors. I have limited time to write and often have to write quickly, which is the cause of my mistakes. I am however very pleased that some of you are still on board with the Cinch pairing! Please continue with the honest reviews!

Harold Finch stood completely breathless on the front porch of Carter's house. He couldn't believe it. Joss Carter had kissed him.

_*What am I doing! She's to beautiful for me! She probably meant that kiss in a friendly way! Besides, I'm old, crippled and broken beyond repair. There's no way in hell a woman like her could ever fall for a man like me. I couldn't even run forward 10 steps to save my own life. If I can't run or even turn my neck, what good am I to a beautiful, young, vibrant woman like her? It will simply never happen. But at least in my memories, I still have tonight. At least… I still have that one kiss. And for now….. that's enough.*_

Despite just putting himself down, Harold's lips turned upward into a smile as he slowly raised his hand to where Joss's lips had been only mere seconds before. Harold turned around and limped off the porch. Maybe the evening hadn't been a total bust after all.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

As soon as she closed her door Carter turned around, leaned against it, and closed her eyes. She was struggling to control her breathing.

_*What is that man doing to me!? He's not even my type! He's no where near my type! I wonder if Finch DOES have a crush on me. He told me in the restaurant, that the men I had been with didn't know how to treat a woman. He was right, it turned out that every single last one of them just wanted to get inside my pants! But there was something about the way he said it that just sent a jolt through me.*_

Carter was so deep in her own little world, that she didn't even notice Taylor walking up to her.

"Hi Mom!"

Joss's eyes bolted open.

"Oh… Hey sweetie. You scared me."  
"Oh, sorry. How'd dinner go with Finch."

Carter zoned out before answering her son.

_*He was opening doors and pulling out chairs for me all night. Then he had on that beautiful suit. I should have invited him in so that I could have ripped that beautiful suit off of him. Wait…. where the hell did that just come from!?*_

Carter quickly snapped back to reality with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh…. Oh it was nice. Really nice. Finch has even more expensive taste than I thought."

"Mmm hmm. You were just thinking about him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the blush you just had on your face. You like him!"

"I do not!"

"You do to! I saw you kiss him goodnight! I was watching you to two out the window from the moment you pulled up."

"It was a friendly goodnight kiss for him taking me out and paying for everything. A kiss from one friend to another. I'm telling you, I do not like Harold Finch!"

"Yeah o.k., keep telling' yourself that mom."

Taylor started to walk away until he thought of something.

"Mom? Do you like what Harold does?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how he saves people. You said that if you were going to date somebody, you wanted it to be somebody who is kind to other people. Finch is beyond kind to people. He is saving people who he doesn't even know. You said that you wanted to be with someone who is good to you. With the way he is, I'm guessing Finch opened doors for you, pulled out chairs for you. Didn't he?"

Carter slightly nodded.

"I saw you give him his jacket. He put that around you when it got colder. Didn't he?"

Carter nodded again

"He's sent John to save your life countless times hasn't he?"

She nodded once more.

"Well you see mom. Harold Finch is perfect for you."  
Carter opened her mouth to object when Taylor interrupted her.

"I'm not asking you to marry the guy tomorrow, I'm just asking you to…. give him a chance."

Joss Carter let what Taylor said slowly sink in. She let out a sigh.

"Maybe Taylor, o.k., maybe."

Taylor cracked a huge smile.

"Cool! Goodnight mom."

"Good night sweetie."

Taylor walked off towards his room, when he turned around suddenly.

"Oh. Just so you know. You looked so into that kiss that I thought you were about to wind up going home with Finch."

"It was only a kiss on the cheek!"

"That don't mean nothin'!"

"Boy, if you don't get out of here!"

Taylor chuckled as he walked down the hallway towards his room. Joss Carter began to slightly chuckle.

_*Maybe he's right. Maybe I am falling for Finch. And it just might not be that bad of thing.*_

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Finch arrived back at the library about 10 minutes later. He slowly limped up the stairs into his main room. Surprisingly John was still there.

"Hello Mr. Reese."

"Hello Harold. Have fun on your _date _with Carter?"

Harold detected something in John's tone. It sounded like disgust, jealousy, anger, and even… hatred.

"Mr. Reese. There was no date. It was a…."

"_Thank you dinner, Thank you dinner_. THANK YOU DINNER MY ASS HAROLD!"

Harold was extremely taken aback at how angry John was.

"Mr. Reese….."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MR. REESE ME!"

"John… I don't what you're thinking happened between Detective Carter and I. But whatever it is I can assure you it's not true."

"I saw you Harold. I saw both of you! When you both left her house you put your hand on her back and she blushed! Then when I left and came back here…. I tracked you to the restaurant you went to. I watched you through the security camera above your table. I heard everything you said and watched every move you made. Then when you dropped Joss off, I used the traffic camera across the street from her house and saw you on the porch with her. So don't play dumb Harold!"

"I don't think of Detective Carter in that way John."

"That's a damn lie Finch! And you know that I like her. You know it. So I'm going to warn you once."

John jabbed an angry finger onto Harold's chest.

"Stay away from her."

"Or what?"

"Your ass will be mine Finch!"

John cast one last angry look towards Harold before he stormed out the library leaving Harold Finch highly upset.

_*So that's how you want to play this Mr. Reese? Alright let the games begin!*_

**Author's Note 2: **Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Falling For Finch

Chapter 5

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I appreciate all of the reviews! Special thanks to Valentine51 who gave me some inspiration on how to make Carter and Finch fall for each other even more. SO in this chapter, I'm gonna speed it up a few days and it will take place at the end of 3x8 "Endgame". So Finch find's out that Carter's number is up while he's at the library and John hasn't helped Carter at all. Please Enjoy! ****J**

Harold Finch faced his monitors, his hands absentmindedly working on a code while his thoughts wandered elsewhere. He was thinking of the beautiful detective, she seemed to be on his mind lately. Who was he kidding, his thoughts had always been on her. John however, had been acting very cold and distant ever sense their little conversation about a week ago.

*_I wonder where Mr. Reese is. He hasn't been in contact for days. Thankfully we haven't had any new numbers yet.*_

Apparently Finch had spoken too soon when a familiar beep from his cell phone alerted him that another number was up. He stopped working on his code, answered it, and listened as the machine spelled out the person's name in it's well developed code.

_*I've heard this one before! But who was it!?*_

Finch quickly stood up from his computer chair and hurriedly limped over to another bookshelf. He began to pull out the books that the machine had named. He took the books and limped back to the computers and laid them on the table. He quickly put them in order until he immediately realized who it was.

_*Oh dear god! It can't be!*_

Finch immediately grabbed his cell phone and dialed John's number. It immediately went to an automated voice.

"It's Off! Why does he have his phone off!?"  
Finch limped as fast he could towards the door.

_*I have to get there in time!_ _I have to get to her in time!*_

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Joss Carter walked out of the precinct exhausted. She had single handedly given Quinn over to the FBI and taken down quite a few members of HR in the process. Where the hell was John when she really needed him? Finch had been helpful though. He had been giving her little bits of information on where certain members of HR were hiding out. If she could actually find Simmons, that would make her life a lot easier. When she had asked Finch about John, he said he had no information of his whereabouts nor did he care.

*_Something must have happened after Finch dropped me off. They must have gotten into an argument. Maybe Fusco was right. Maybe both of them do like me.*_

Joss began to entertain the thought of a drop dead gorgeous man and an exceptionally handsome man both in love with her. Finch was a gentleman, but what was John like? What was he really like?

_*If he was any good, he would have been helping these past couple of days!*_

Before she could dwell on her irritation towards John any further, her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Carter."

"Detective!"

"Finch?"

"Detective where are you!?"

"I'm outside of the precinct, why?"

"I'm headed your way detective! Stay there. You are in grave danger! Do you understand!?"

"Yeah. Finch what's going on!?"

"I'll explain when I get there detective!"

"Finch if there is something wrong, you don't have to worry. I can handle myself."

"Joss."

Carter could tell by Finch's tone that he was very serious.

"Fine."

"I can see you from here Joss. Once I'm sure we're clear can we talk in…. private?"

Joss looked up and saw a black car coming towards her.

"Sure. I've got time."

Carter didn't notice the figure emerge from behind her in the ally way.

"Time's Up!"

Carter clicked off her phone and threw it on the ground as Simmons raised the gun towards her chest.

"Told you I'd end you!"

Before Simmons could even pull the trigger, something delayed him.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

As soon as Finch saw Simmons appear and pull a gun on Carter he sped up, drove right towards them and hit Simmons. Narrowly missing Carter.

"Get in detective!"

Carter ran to the car and jumped into the front seat. Finch looked ahead and surprisingly saw Simmons getting up. Just as soon as Finch put the car in reverse, Simmons started firing shots through the windshield. Carter leaned out the window and started returning fire. One bullet hitting Simmons in his side. Simmons fired one last bullet before retreating back into the ally. Back into darkness. This last bullet changed everything. This last bullet made Harold Finch cry out in agony. Carter looked over at Finch as soon as she heard him scream.

"Finch!"

"I'm alright detective. It was just a graze. The bullet didn't even go in."

Joss leaned over Finch and saw the blood oozing out of his shoulder. The bullet had cut open the shoulder on his suit Jacket. Finch backed the car out of the ally way and sped off quickly.

"Finch, do you want for me to drive?"

"No. Honestly detective, I'm fine. Where is Taylor?"

"At home. Why?"

"We need to go to your house and get Taylor and also grab some of your things. Both of your lives could be at stake until we can catch Officer Simmons."

"Do you think Simmons would steep low enough to go after my boy?"

"It is possible. After all Simmons is a part of HR. And HR tried to kill detective Fusco's son today. Had it not been for Ms. Shaw and her good timing. It could have been a most unfortunate situation."

"HR tried to kill Fusco's kid?"

"Yes. Detective Fusco was kidnapped late last night and escaped about 2 hours ago. They were holding a gun to his son's head for leverage."  
"I hadn't been at the precinct to even notice he was gone! Oh my god!"

"However, both him and his son are alright. Which is why I'm taking you home to get yours."

"I understand. But Finch. Where's John?"

"I don't know where Mr. Reese's current location is, nor do I really care to know at the moment."

Joss decided not to push Finch too much on the issue right now. So they rode to her house in silence.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Once they pulled up, Joss ran to the front door and nearly broke off the door knob trying to unlock it. She slammed the door, startling Taylor who was once again playing video games.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Grab your bag and throw some clothes in it. We have to go!"

"What's going on!?"

"Just go do it!"

Taylor took off running up the stairs to his room. Joss running behind him, going to her own room. She grabbed a small travel bag and threw random clothes in it. 5 minutes later, she was down stairs waiting for Taylor.

"Come on Taylor!"

"Coming!"

Taylor appeared moments later. He ran down the stairs carrying two small travel cases.

"Boy, we're only going away for a couple days! Not a couple months!"

"I had to pack my Jordans."

Carter noticed how nervous Taylor was. So she decided to let it slip.

"Alright baby. Let's go."

They both ran out the house towards Finch's car. They threw their bags in the already open trunk, Taylor jumped in the back seat and Joss jumped back upfront with Finch.

Then they were off again.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

20 minutes later, they pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful apartment complex in Queens. Harold popped the trunk open and all 3 got out. Taylor grabbed his bags first, then Joss grabbed hers. As soon as they started walking towards the building, Finch took Carter's bag.

"Please, let me."

"Finch, no. You're wounded, do the gentleman thing another time."

"I'll use my other arm."

"Harold."

"Joss."

Joss gave up and let him carry her bag. Finch led them to an elevator which they took up to the 10th floor. He led them down the hall to room 309. Finch unlocked the door to reveal a beautiful loft furnished with white leather sofas, a pool table, a bar, 1 guest room, a beautiful kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a 90 inch flat screen in the living room, and surprisingly a Playstation 4.

"Welcome to one of my many humble abodes."

"Finch. You… have the bachelor pad… of…. the… century!"

"Thank you Taylor. Please make yourself at home."

"Can I play your playstation 4?"

"Sure."

"Cool Thanks!"

Taylor ran over, hooked it up, and immediately began playing.

"What do you think detective?"

"I think it's wonderful Finch. Thank You."

She gave Finch a sudden warm hug that he never wanted to end. He decided to walk away while he still could. He mumbled an excuse about going to patch up his shoulder.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

2 hours later, it was midnight. Everyone was in pajamas. Taylor had taken one of the guest bedrooms and went to bed early. Finch was trying to persuade Carter to take his.

"Detective, please take my bed. It's alright, I can sleep on the couch."

"Finch, you and I both know that couch hurts your back, and I'm not about to kick you out of your own bed!"

"I'll be fine detective. I have pain killers. Please just take my bed."

"Well then, there's only one way to resolve this."

Joss grabbed Harold by the arm and led him to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to share this bed. We're both adults, we can share a bed."

Harold wasn't so sure, but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this. Even if nothing sexual happened.

"Alright."

"Good."

Harold climbed in on the right side, and Joss on the left. A few moments later, they were both comfortable.

"Goodnight Harold."

"Goodnight Joss."

**Author's Note 2: Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

Falling For Finch

Chapter 6

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been very busy with school work this past week. I've got to study for tests all next week, so I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter. But thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews so far! Also, near the end of this chapter, I'm gonna redo the scene in "Endgame" when John and Joss kissed in the morgue and add my own twist to it. Enjoy!**

A man blending in as an FBI agent appeared at the scene of the crime that night. He took the phone lying on the side walk and discretely stuffed it in his pocket.

_*You've got to be more careful Carter.*_

The man's silhouette drifted away behind him as he disappeared into the darkness of an alleyway.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Finch woke up the next morning in an awkward position. He looked to his left and saw Carter laying peacefully. He felt his heart begin to immediately race.

_*Dear god! She looks just like an angel. A beautiful, peaceful, angel.*_

Finch shook himself out of his thoughts and looked down. Carter's legs were intertwined with his, and to top it off, Carter's knee was resting in Finch's crotch. Harold immediately blushed and careful untangled himself from Carter.

_*Harold! If you're going to blush when the woman sleeps next to you, then what will you do if you ever get to actually sleep with her!?*_

Thoughts of making love to Carter filled his head and he tried hard to make them stop. He looked down at his pajama pants, and immediately stood up to go take a cold shower.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold emerged from the shower 20 minutes later. He walked out into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and grabbed a clean suit. He went back in the bathroom and put it on. When he walked out into the living room and saw Taylor up, already playing games he was shocked. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8am.

"Good Morning Taylor. You're up early."

"Oh hey Finch! Yeah I like to get an early start sometimes."

"An early start on gaming? On a Saturday?"

Taylor nodded with a grin and Harold chuckled. Sometimes Harold felt a very strong connection to Taylor. Like a father feels with his son.

"Did you eat anything yet?"

"No."

"How does bacon and eggs sound?"

"Cool!"

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"How about your mom?"

"Uh…. I think she said she like eggs benedict."

_*Hmm… something we have in common.*_

"Well she has good tastes."

"I guess so."

Finch walked into the kitchen and began frying bacon and making eggs.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Joss woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of laughter. She looked over at the bedside clock and saw that it was 8:30 am. She got up and slowly walked into the living room, not even bothering to change her clothes. What she saw warmed her heart. She walked into the living room and saw Taylor and Harold sitting on the couch playing video games, while taking bites of bacon, and laughing. They looked like they were having such a good time. Right now, Finch looked like a father figure for Taylor.

*_Joss! What the hell are you talking about father figure for! You haven't even been on a date with Finch. Hell, you don't even like Finch like that…. Right?*_

But Carter wasn't so sure. After last night, she wasn't so sure of anything. He got shot because of her. He said it was only a graze, but nevertheless he was still shot. Carter decided to clear her throat and make her presence known. Both Taylor and Harold looked up.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Taylor."

Harold looked at Joss, wondering how she could look so beautiful even when she just woke up.

"Hey, Finch made us breakfast, your plate's on the table in the kitchen."

"Oh o.k., Thank you Finch."

It took Finch a moment to snap out of his trance, and realized that Carter was talking to him.

"Oh…..um…. You're welcome De…. Detective."

Joss smiled at him walked into the kitchen. Harold let out a sigh and leaned back completely against the back of the couch, shutting his eyes. Taylor paused the game and turned to him.

"Someone's in love."

Harold looked over at Taylor.

"Not now."

"Then when? If you don't get her, then I'm 100 percent sure that John will."

Harold's eyes began to darken at the thought of John. Where the hell was he anyway? Did he even care that both him and Joss were almost killed last night due to his absence?

"You o.k. Finch?"

Finch looked back at Taylor.

"I'm fine."

Taylor nodded and un paused the game.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Fusco sat his desk, trying to do his paperwork, but his mind kept drifting back to Carter.

_*I wonder where the hell Carter is."_

At that moment Fusco's boss walked by his desk and he stopped him.

"Hey captain."

"Yes detective?"

"Where's Carter?"

"Detective Carter has taken the weekend off."

"… Thanks."

The captain nodded and walked away.

_*This isn't like Carter. She never takes the whole weekend off. She'll take off Sundays but never Saturdays. Something's not right, and I'm gonna find out what it is.*_

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Later that night Finch was working on his laptop, trying to find out if he could get a lead on Simmons. He could see Carter walking up to him out of the corner of his eye and he immediately felt flustered. Taylor was in his room watching T.V.

"Hey Finch."

Finch looked up from his computer.

"He… Hello detective."

"I just wanted to thank you again for taking us in."

"You don't have to thank me detective."

"Yes I do Finch. I have to thank you for saving me last night, for letting me and Taylor stay here, for making us breakfast, for helping us.

Harold cracked a rare smile.

"You're welcome Joss."

Joss was smiled, and was about to walk away when she noticed something.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it!?"

"Finch! Your arm is bleeding!"

Finch looked over at his left shoulder. He hadn't even noticed.

"Wow. I hadn't even noticed."

Joss was pulling him up before he even had time to protest.

"Come on Finch, I'll help you."

Joss pulled Finch into the bathroom and shut the door. Finch sat down on the toilet and Joss pulled out alcohol and bandages.

"Take your shirt off Finch."

Finch's heart immediately began to race. Finch felt very self conscious when it came to the scars on his back, neck, and leg.

"I'd rather not Joss."

Joss nodded in understanding.

"This is because of your injury isn't it?"

Finch nodded. However, what he didn't expect was for Carter to lift up the side of her shirt revealing a huge scar.

"A 300 pound gorilla of a marine, was escorting me. One minute we were walking on patrol, and the next I here a click. It was a land mine. Guy looked right into my eyes, then he was dust. I never saw it coming."

Finch looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry detective."

She nodded and lift up the bottom of her shirt to reveal a light scar from some stitches.

"13 stitches across the stomach. It was a C- section. Taylor was breach. Doctors weren't sure if he was going to make it or not. Had to rush me into surgery. That was the worst moment of my life, followed by the best."

Finch nodded in understanding and slowly loosened his tie. He took it off, and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly sliding it off. Carter took the alcohol, put it on a cotton ball, an applied it to his shoulder. While doing so, she was trying not to blush.

_*Oh my god! He doesn't look that bad. Sure the scars stand out, but he's toned. Lightly, but toned nevertheless.*_

He had slight mussels in his arms, and even light mussels in his stomach. She finished quickly and applied a new bandage.

"You're all good."

"Thank you detective."

Carter smiled and walked out the bathroom and left Harold to put his shirt back on. As soon as she walked out, there was a knock at the door. She pulled out her gun and looked through the peep hole. Once she saw who it was, she re holstered her gun and threw the door open.

"Where the hell have you been!"

**Author's Note 2: Let me know what you guys think! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

Falling For Finch

Chapter 7

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry about the long wait. I have off all this week from school, so I hope I'll be able to update this story at least twice.**

**Thanks for the reviews, Enjoy!**

John Reese stood before Detective Carter, wearing a stupid grin on his face.

"Don't you dare grin at me! Where…the hell….have you…. been!?"

"It's nice to see you too Carter. I'm glad Simmons didn't bury you six feet underground last night."

"You knew!? You knew I was in trouble and you did nothing!?"

John invited himself in and walked right past Carter. She closed the door and followed him into the living room.

"Well Finch looked like he had it under control as soon as he hit Simmons with the car."

"And you were there to!? You saw me and Finch getting shot at, and you just lurked in the shadows somewhere, enjoying the show!?"

"Like I said, Finch looked like he had it under control."

"He was shot in the arm!"

"Well maybe you could have taken down Simmons with one shot if you hadn't been thinking of all the different ways you could screw Finch!"

Finch walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear John's last statement, and hear Joss answer him with a hard slap across the face.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Fusco decided to go check up on Carter after work. He walked out of the precinct and towards the parking lot. He was just about to reach his car, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Over in the far corner of the lot, was Carter's blue sedan. He briskly walked over to it and looked inside. Empty. Fusco snatched out his phone and quickly dialed Carter's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached the phone of Joss Carter! I'm either sleep and dead to the world, or I'm off on vacation somewhere. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thank you."

The phone beeped.

"Carter, its Fusco again. Look, I'm really worried about ya. So please call me back when you get this."

*_Something's not right here. Carter would never ditch her car or turn her phone off. I've tried calling Taylor, he's nowhere to be found either. I'll bet glasses knows what's going on.*_

Fusco pulled out his phone again, and dialed Finch's number.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Joss stared at John with a look of outrage and anger. Finch hurriedly limped over to Carter and pulled her back before she did more than just slap John.

"Let go of me Finch! Let me go so I can kick his sorry ass!"

"Joss. He's not worth it."

Joss stopped fighting in Finch's hold and he slowly released his grip on her.

"So I'm not worth it huh Harold?"

"You're not Mr. Reese. Because where were you these past couple days? Where were you when I called you yesterday? What if I hadn't gotten to Joss in time? What then!?"

"You know where this son of a bitch was Harold!?"

"No, where?"

"He was somewhere in the shadows watching us fight Simmons."

"He was there!?"

Joss nodded. John reached into his pocket and pulled out Carter's phone. He threw it to her.

"You went back to the scene and got my phone?"

"Yeah. You should really be more careful Carter.

Finch decided to speak up.

"So you could go back to the scene, with dozens of feds around, but you couldn't help us when we needed it!?"

John snapped.

"Oh stop sounding so pissed off Harold! You know that you love this time you're spending with Carter!"

Harold was about to protest when John interrupted him.

"She's not stupid Finch! She knows you like her! She knows I like her! But she's either going to pick one of us, or neither of us. And I've got a feeling it's going to be me."

"What makes you so sure I like either one of you?"

"Come on Carter, I saw the way you looked at Finch when he took you out to dinner. And I see the way you smile at me sometimes."

"But what makes you so sure that she likes you better than me?"

"Let's face it Finch, I've got everything you don't. Looks, style, body, smooth voice."

Carter chimed in.

"Maybe I don't like you anyway John, maybe I like Finch."

Finch's eyes widened in shock and John's smirk turned into a frown.

"Why would you ever pick him over me!?"

"O.k. John, I need for you to do two things for me. One, get over yourself. And two, you better get the hell out of this apartment before I go get my gun, and shoot a bullet straight up your ass!"

John just smirked.

"In reality, we both know that if you weren't blinded by him….for god only knows why, that you would screw me."

Joss put her hands on her hips and gave John the nastiest attitude she had in her.

"John, I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last asshole on this earth!"

Joss turned on her heel and walked towards Finch's bedroom that they were sharing. John looked at Finch in disbelief.

"You've completely turned her against me!"

"No Mr. Reese, it was you that turned her against you."

"You know what, shut the fuck up Finch! You've just gotten yourself a new enemy."

"And you've just gotten yourself out of a job Mr. Reese."

"Oh go to hell Finch! Ya three piece suit wearin' son of a bitch!"

Before Finch could reply, John stormed out the door, slamming it behind him."

**Author's Note 2: I laughed the whole time I wrote that ending. Let me know what you think. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Falling For Finch

Chapter 8

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I am so, so, so sorry about the long wait. I know I said I was going to update sooner, but some things came up. Anyway, in order for me to write the next chapter, I need you guys opinion on something. I need for you to either private message me, or leave a review stating whether or not I should make John and Harold friends again. So… keep em' as enemies, or have em' make amends. It's up to you. Thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Falling For Finch

Chapter 9

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: I know it keeps taking me longer and longer to update but here's the next chapter. I'm going to redo Reese and Fusco's fight scene from 3x11 Lethe. Also thank you guys for the reviews, and obviously Finch and Reese making amends won. 6 of you said they should be friends again, and 1 of you said they should stay enemies. Even though only 1 person said that, I like to be fair. If a couple of you want for me to right an alternate ending to this where Finch and Reese stay enemies, just let me know, and I'll write that after I finish this. :D **

Minutes went by after John had left, and yet Harold was still staring in shock at the door.

*_Who the hell does he think he is!? He'll regret those words some day in the near future. He won't last long without his job to occupy him.*_

Harold slowly limps to his room and opens the door. He's surprised when he sees Joss sitting on the bed sobbing quietly. He limps over to the bed and sits down next to her.

"Joss, are you all right?"

Finch looked up at Finch with anger and pain in her eyes.

"Does it look like I'm alright Finch!?"

Finch slightly lowered his head and Carter let out a loud sigh. She hadn't meant to snap at him.

"I'm sorry Finch. I just can't believe how someone like John could've made me feel like a common whore in a matter of seconds."

Harold scooted closer and awkwardly pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional, It's just… his words really hurt."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Joss. John had no right to say what he said to you. If anything, he should be the one apologizing."

Carter held onto Finch a little harder at his words.

"You don't think of me as a whore, do you Harold?"

Harold answered immediately.

"Absolutely not! Not in anyway."

Joss pulled back to look Finch in the eyes as he spoke.

"I don't think of you in any negative way Joss. Every time I think of you, it's always in the most positive of ways. I think you're a good detective and a great woman. I know you are."

Joss's eyes are locked intensely with Harold's. Slowly as if some magnetic force were in the room, their face's slowly inched towards each other. Their lips only mere centimeters apart. A sudden knock on the door interrupts them. Harold quickly pulls back just before Taylor pops his head into the room.

"Mom, is everything alright? I thought I heard John and you yelling at each other."

"It's alright sweetheart, it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing. I was just concerned, that's all."

Joss smiled at her son as tears still streamed from her eyes.

"Come here baby."

Taylor slowly walked into the room and into his mother's embrace. Finch let a rare small smile form on his face. He slowly got up and quietly exited to the room.

_*I suppose I'll be taking the couch tonight.*_

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

John Reese angrily walked through the streets of New York City. The pouring rain cascading down his face, plastering his hair to his forehead.

_*Who the hell does that Harold Finch think he is!? He won't last one week without me! I bet he'll be dead by the end of the month. I hope he does die, then Carter will see what a huge mistake she made. How dare Finch turn her against me, and then blames it on me! Ooh I will get him for that shit!*_

A black car pulls over against the curb next to John. Fusco gets out.

"Hey wonder boy! I've been looking for you and Glasses."

John answered Fusco dryly.

"Well you found me."

John continues walking in long strides as Fusco jogs to keep up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me Lionel. What's wrong with you."

"Hey, are you getting smart wise guy?"

"It depends on how you look at it Lionel."

"Oh, yeah? And how should I look at it?"

"However the hell you want, I couldn't care less."

"Look smart ass! All I want to know is if you've seen Carter!"

"She's in a safe house with Finch until Simmons is caught. You can call her in the morning or don't, I really don't give a damn."

Fusco suddenly grabs John and shoves him into a nearby alleyway.

"Do we got a problem John?"

"I don't know. Should we have a problem Lionel?"

"If you don't get your act together real quick, then yeah, we will have a problem."

"Are you threatening me Lionel? Because I think I can take you."

"Excuse Me!?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Alright then tough guy. Let's go."

Fusco went in for the first hit. John dodged it and followed it by a hit of his own. His left hand connected with Fusco's jaw. Fusco stumbled backwards, slightly stunned. John aimed a kick at Fusco's stomach. Fusco dodged it and connected his right hand with John's nose. While John was stunned Fusco charged into him, causing both of them to hit the ground. They roll around in the rain punching each other senseless for a good five minutes. Finally, Fusco gets the upper hand and pins John on his back. He punches John in his nose three more times before getting up.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you tonight. But something tells me you treated Finch and Carter the same way you treated me. And If you know what I know, you better apologize. Because, those two are the best friends you'll ever have, and quite frankly they're to good for your sorry ass. But _I _don't want no apology from you. You just keep your distance from me."

Fusco walked out of the alley leaving a bruised and battered John in his wake.

**Author's Note 2: Don't worry, the Fusco and Reese thing is only temporary. Let me know what you think. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Falling For Finch

Chapter 10

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So, this story is going to be wrapping up in about two or three more chapters. Sorry about the long wait, and as always thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and continued support! :D**

Harold opened his eyes and wearily looked around. He eventually remembered that he had fallen asleep on the couch last night. He slowly sat up, but quickly laid back down, as a wave a pain shot through his spine. He let out a silent cry in agony as his old injuries flared back to life. After a few more minutes, Harold tried sitting up again and was thankfully successful. He slowly stood up from the couch and limped towards the bathroom. He relieved himself, then opened the medicine chest and pulled out two pain relievers. He quickly swallowed them dry, and limped out the bathroom.

_*I know that couches make my injuries worst, yet I slept on it anyway. I swear, the things that I do for that woman.*_

Harold's mind immediately flashed back to the night before,…to the moment when he held her comfortingly,…. to the second when their lips almost met for the very first time. He mentally shook his head.

_*I highly doubt she even really feels that way. She was probably in a state of highly emotional distress when we almost kissed. John was right, why would she want a man like me when she could have a man like him?*_

Harold slightly hung his head in depression as he limped over to Taylor's bedroom door. He opened it a crack, and just as he suspected, Taylor wasn't there. Figuring that Taylor had probably stayed with his mother for the night, Harold went to his bedroom. He cracked open the door and saw Taylor laying in bed sleep, but Joss wasn't there. Panic immediately set in as Harold quickly limped over to the bed, and shook Taylor.

"Taylor! Taylor wake up!"

Taylor moaned groggily as he slowly came to.

"Wh… What Finch?"

"Taylor, where's your mother!?"

"I don't know."

Taylor let out a yawn.

"Did you check the rest of the apartment?"

Harold quickly limped out the bedroom door and went to the kitchen and living room. Joss was no where to be found. He quickly limped back into the bedroom and saw Taylor sitting up sleepily on the edge of the bed.

"Did you find her?"

"No! I don't know where she is…"

Finch looked at the nightstand, and saw that her cell phone was gone. She must've left on her own will.

"But I will soon."

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Joss Carter casually strode into the NYPD police station. She walked to her desk with a steaming hot cup of coffee. It was 7 am on a Monday morning, hardly anybody was there yet. And the few that were, weren't even fully awake. Joss sat down at her desk. She had felt bad about leaving without telling Finch. But she knew he would've forbidden it. On the way out the door this morning she saw him asleep on the couch. She had walked over and placed a small kiss on his forehead before pulling the blankets up over him higher. She had done it for three reasons. One, she felt sorry for snapping at Harold last night. Two, she greatly appreciated that he comforted her. And three, well she couldn't really deny it anymore. She had feelings for Harold Finch. And John had been wrong. She would pick Harold over him any day. Not because he was a gentleman, a software genius, or a billionaire. But because he cared about her feelings. And he had showed her that last night. Not only with his affectionate touch, but his loving words. She could see in his eyes that he needs her as much as she needs him. John on the other hand obviously hadn't cared about her feelings. He had made her feel like the biggest whore on the planet in less than 30 seconds! John didn't give a damn about her. Unfortunately, he had showed her that last night too. Joss hadn't even been sitting at her desk for five minutes, when her phone started to ring. She let a brief smile pass her lips once she had read the caller I.D. That _Unknown Caller_ could be no one except for the reclusive billionaire himself.

"Carter."

"Joss! Where are you!?"

Joss figured that maybe she could tell a small lie so that she could work for at least 30 minutes before he called again.

"I went to go get some coffee."

She heard Finch sigh on the other end.

"Don't lie Joss. I tracked your phone, you're at the precinct."

Joss's cheeks colored in shame for lying, and then being found out 3 seconds later. There really was no fooling Harold Finch.

"Alright Harold…. You got me. I am at the precinct."

"How could you go back there!? The whole point of the safe house is for you and your son to stay put until Officer Simmons is captured."

"And how is that supposed to happen if I don't use my badge to my advantage."

"Where's Detective Fusco?"

"He won't be here for another half an hour. I called him back this morning."

"Joss listen to me. Get in your car and get back here now before the Captain realizes you showed up. I'll enter a sick day for you into the NYPD database."

Joss let out a deep sigh.

"Fine Finch. I'm on my way."

"Good."

The call was disconnected.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold sat back in the dining room chair as he looked at his laptop screen. He had hacked into the precinct's security cameras, and had been watching Carter throughout their whole conversation. He smiled as he thought of when he had just trapped her in a lie and watched as her cheeks adorably reddened. Taylor paused his video game and turned to look at Harold.

"Will you just admit that you like her now!?"

Finch hesitated a moment before he answered.

"I do like your mother Taylor. Very much so."

Taylor almost dropped his controller. He couldn't believe it, Finch had finally admitted that he liked his mother. Now all Harold had to do was tell Joss himself.

"But does she know that?"

Finch shook his head as best he could.

"Well you should probably tell her. As soon as she gets here!"

Finch opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Taylor.

"No! No more beating around the bush Finch. Just tell her. Because you almost stroked out when you couldn't find her. And you don't like her Finch, it's more than that. I can tell. Tell me what you feel for her. Do you like her, do you hate her? What!?"

Finch didn't have the time to think before the words flooded out of his mouth.

"I love her!"

Taylor sat opened mouthed, and Finch could feel himself going red. His phone vibrated, which sent a wave of relief through him.

_*I've never been happier to receive another number in all my life.*_

Finch tapped his earpiece and listened as the machine gave him their next person of interest. As soon as the machine finished spelling out the code, he automatically knew who it was. He felt as though the his heart had stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing, time had time stopped going, the earth had stopped spinning. Taylor watched as Finch visually paled.

"You O.K. Finch?"

Finch hurriedly limped to the door and Taylor followed him. He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

"Taylor, I need for you to lock this door behind me. Don't open it unless it's me or your mother. Understand!?"

Taylor nodded his head, and watched as Harold disappeared into the hallway.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Joss decided to take a shortcut back to the safe house. She cut through some neighborhoods that could get her there faster. As Carter slowly went through the next intersection, she heard a loud rumbling sound. She turned to her right just in time to see a black S.U.V. coming towards her passenger door at full speed. She tried to speed up and get out the way, but it was too late. The S.U.V. had been too close. It hit her passenger door and her car flipped over twice. Joss hit her head on the steering wheel, sending her into darkness.

**Author's Note 2: Thoughts? :D**


End file.
